The Power Of Love
by daughterofhadesandaphrodite
Summary: Heartbreak struck percy's heart that night in his cabin at camp halfblood but now thirteen years later he has a thirteen year old son Damien but what happens when Damien meets the person who broke his dads hearts daughter and finds she's stolen his.badsum
1. The Day Their Lovefell Apart Percy's POV

**_Chapter __1:The day their love fell apart:Percy's POV_**

**_"WTH Annabeth?"I screamed. "The baby NOT mine, OMG'S that means ... you ... cheated... on ... me.."at that moment I was near to tears. "Percy, I'm soooo sorry it was an accident" Annabeth explained 'I cant believe it' I thought 'first she cheats on me then she says the baby was an accident ,I cant belive she can say that after all the years she's hated her father for saying she was an accident and didnt want her, now she was saying that about her own child'. "Who's the father" I asked calmly "Percy" she replied "I SAID WHO'S THE FATHER" I screamed " Its ... um ... Jason ... Jason Maris" she mumbled "Jason Maris son of Apollo that Jason Maris" I asked "yes"she whisped "Do you love him " I said trying to choke back my tears "yes but I also love you" she replied "go, go be with jason I cant handle you right now"I said despratly trying to hold back my tears but failing miserbly because one escaped. "Percy" she said "I said go"I replied through grited teeth. Annabeth ran out the door crying, once she was out of sight I locked the door, I couldnt take it anymore I let all my tears out, all the wasted dreams I had ,everything,luckly tomorrow I was going back to the real world, away from Annabeth and camp, I was leaving and I didnt know if I was ever coming back ..._**

**_SOOOO!what you think do you like it do you hate it plz review thanksxxx DaughterOfHadesAndAphrodite X) Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson I wish I did though_**


	2. Thirteen Years Later Andromea's POV

_Chapter __2__: __13__ Years Later Part __1__ Andromeda's POV_

_Beep Beep "URGH ... stupid alarm clock"I mumbled 'First day back to school remember' I thought I got up got dressed into my beigh short sleeved top and jeans brushed my teeth, brushed my teash(teash is a colour,its a mixture of brown and ginger just like Annabeths in the movie) hair,put my hair up and letting two strands of my hair fall down the side of my face and then went downstairs. "hey, morning Andromeda" my mum said. "hey mom"I replied "Morning Andromeda morning Annabeth" my dad called "Morning dad" I called "Morning Jason" replied my mum before she gave him a kiss "ew, can you do that somewhere else"I asked they just chucled, ever since my mum told me about this boy she loved when she was __1__6 and that she broke his heart because of me its really got me down it was my falt they broke up it was my falt, if I was never born they would still be together Percy Jackson she said his name was, she looked really upset and depressed when she told me that story last night. knock knock 'Finally' I thought 'if I stay here one more second I think im going to throw up' I answered the door it was my best friend Amelia. "Hey Andy ready for school"she asked(Andy was my nick name hers was Amy) "yeah Amy" I replied. When we were by ower lockers Amy said "have you heard the news" "what news " I asked " The news about the new boy coming today, apparently he's really cute and I wouldnt be suprised if Samantha went after him" Amy explained. We both fell into a fit of laughter in between giggles I said " Well ... its...not..'s the...first" and that just made us laugh even harder if thats even stopped when the bell rang " Well I guess we will now what he looks like when we get to homeroom" she said I noaded ,locked my locker and we walked to homeroom._

_Soo do you like it well if you did keep read and review plz X)_

_Daughter Of Aphrodite X)_


	3. Thirteen Years Later Damian's POV

_Chapter __3__: __13__ Years Later Part __2__ Damien's POV_

_I woke up to the sound of my mum saying "Get Up Damien gods you're worse than you're father" I got up got dressed did everything I needed to do and went downstairs to say goodbye to my parents "Bye mum bye dad" I called "Bye damien " my dad called " Andrea Damien's going now" "Ok bye damien thanks for telling me percy" my mum replied with that I shut the door and went to me and my dad are pretty close I remember when he used to tell me a story about him when he was __1__6 and the love of his life broke his heart Annabeth Chase he said her name was and everytime he said her name or told me the story he was near to tears. 'OMG'S im nervous its my first day of school here in New York, at least I have my best friend Daniel in school with me' I thought. As I got into the school grounds I looked up at the sign that said __Goode High School.__ As I looked back down Daniel saw me and goes "DAMIEN my man how are you" "Fine man how are you" I replied "Im ok, sooo im suppost to show you around so lets get started shall we" he said as he smiled. Daniel showed me everything from the dinner hall to the swimming pool, when he was showing me the lockers I saw to girls giggling one had blond hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red strapy top and jeans, the other had what looked like a teash coloured hair ,sparkling grey eyes and was wearing a beigh short sleved top and jeans, ' WOW! the pair of them look really pretty and there both natural' my throut felt dry after I thought that ,suddenly the bell went. "well you know were you're locker and everything is so its time to go to homeroom, come on I'll race you " he said before he started running.' He is not going to win ' I thought._


	4. Registration Andromeda's POV

_Chapter __4__:Homeroom Andromeda's POV_

_After me and amy sat down and started chatting sir came in and said "Class this is Damien Jackson be sure to make him welcome, uh Damien why dont you sit inbetween Amelia and Andromeda over their, alright kids i've taken the register so for the last __5__ minuets you can talk" he said before walking out the class. WAIT DID HE JUST SAY JACKSON!_

_Damien's POV_

_'OMG'S did he just tell me to sit inbetween the two pretty girls I saw earlyer ' I thought, I went to there table and sat in a spare seat, the girl with the blond hair and brown eyes said "hey,my names Amelia but you can call me Amy" "Hi Amy nice to meet you " I replied she smiled and winked at her friend who giggled a little bit " That is my bffl Andromeda but I call her Andy" Amy explained. " Hi , Damien nice to meet you" she said as she smiled 'gods that smile is beautiful.. WAIT what I only just met her' I thought, "Nice to meet you to " I smiled back._

_Amelia's POV_

_'God's he's as cuter then the rumors say' I thought_

_Andromeda's POV_

_'He has a cute smile ... wooow slow down girl your starting to act like mum around dad ewwwwww' I thought. Just then my thoughts were broken when Daniel came up and tried to flirt with us ...again. "Hey girls how was your summer" he asked "Much better that you werent there"I replied and me,Amy and Damien started laughing then Damien said "Dan you just got dissed by a girl" "You know him" I asked "Yeah unfortantly he's my best friend" he replied "hey"Daniel whined, me, Amy and Damien started laughing again till I saw someone I didnt want to._

_Damien's POV_

_"Look what the cat dragged in "Amy said I looked to see a girl plastered with makeup walk in she had black hair, bluish grey eyes, a blue tank top and a blue miniskirt. " hey gurls" she said "hey samantha" Amy and Andromeda both moaned " you girls need a serious make over and who are you" She asked turning to me "Damien, Damien Jackson" I replied "Nice to meet you damien" she said before she winked at me "anyway gotta run toodles" she smiled and walked towards the boys. "who's that " I asked " That thing is samantha" andromeda explained " SHE thinks that she can get what she wants and any guy she wants" Amy explained ding aling aling the bell went "well I got Greek now" said Andromeda "Me too" I said she smiled and Amelia winked and andy went bright red "Can I talk with you a minute "andromeda asked Amy "Sure" Amy replied._

_Amelia's POV_

_"What are you doing?" Andy asked me "what he's tottally into you" I said " he's not" she replied " he IS" I stated " really?" she questioned "yeah now come on we'll be late for class" I explained she nodded we got Damien and were on our way to class._


End file.
